Ginger & Honey
by ficerella
Summary: A nice little story between George and Luna after Luna's 6th year at Hogwarts. Yummy, fluffy, and smutty.


**A/N:** Hello! This little one-shot takes place right after the end of Luna's 6th year at Hogwarts. It's a stand alone piece but it will be brought up in the George process of a series I am writing, **Consequences: Red & Gold **(another in the Consequences Saga…the main one being **Consequences, The Trio** a R/Hr/H fanfic), but you don't need to read this to get that, or read that to get this! This is just yummy light smut that can stand alone. :D

* * *

Enjoy! Xoxo – ficerella

* * *

George stood behind the counter of his shop, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, watching the lithe blonde that had just sauntered in. He hadn't notice her until her back was towards him, her back end pushed his direction, round, firm, enticing as she bent over a stack of Sparking Dice. She had on a pale blue sundress that reached mid thigh and simple white sandals. How he loved summer vacation when the little witches came home from school.

George came around from behind the counter admiring her form as he approached her and ran his hands through his hair to tame it down a bit. Her full backside went into shapely hips then narrowed into a small waist. Her hair flowed straight then curled at the ends along the middle of her back. He gulped wanting to reach out and run his fingers through the silky mass of gold.

"Can I help you?" He felt his ears flash red at how husky his voice sounded and groaned inwardly as his neck warmed when she turned around. Luna Lovegood.

She turned, glancing at him briefly and smiling before turning around again. "Hello George, just browsing right now." She walked down a nearby isle and George nodded and followed along behind her feeling his cheeks flame up now at his body reaction to her soft feathery voice, he hadn't ever remembered it sounding so sultry before.

"Good guess."

"Pardon?"

"Takes most people a while to decide if I'm George or Fred, if they can do it at all. Even our own mum has problems telling us apart!"

Luna smiled glancing towards him again. "I can always tell you two apart. Your aura is much brighter and more in sync with my own."

George stood there dumbfounded and stared after Luna and she walked down the isle and around the corner. Interesting…

He raced along the isle and glanced to the left where she had turned and frowned not seeing her anywhere nearby.

"Luna?"

Not getting a reply he walked down the row, peering down each isle looking for the blonde witch.

He heard a soft groan coming from an isle had just past and stopped and walked backward peering down the isle again. George walked down the isle glancing behind the boxes that were stacked up high on either side having new delights that had yet to be shelved.

"Uh, Luna, you okay?"

"I seem to be stuck in something. Perhaps it is a Norcorp trap." Luna sighed as George approached her small form sitting down on the floor, a green cord wrapped around her ankle and slowly working its way up her calf.

"Luna! I'm sorry!" George sat down beside her and tugged her leg into his lap. "These are toy Devil Snares but they need a lot of work still. The box should have been kept in the back not out here on the floor."

George ran his hand up her leg to the right under her knee where the Snare was starting to wrap and gently grabbed the end and tugged slightly pushing down on the tip, where a small button lay, with his finger and slowly unwound it. Removing it completely he ran his hand down along her smooth shapely calf, making sure she was alright, aware that his face was as red as his hair now.

"Are you alright?"

Luna's eyes fluttered slightly and she nodded. "Quiet well, thank you George. It just startled me."

George nodded and shifted a little, his jeans becoming a little uncomfortable as he felt himself start to stiffen while his hands still ran along her leg. Realizing what he was doing he quickly let her leg go.

"Sorry." He mumbled and leaned back onto his arms so she could take her leg back from his lap.

"I don't mind…" her voice was soft he wasn't entirely sure he had heard her properly.

"You don't?"

Luna shook her head, her blonde hair splashing over her shoulders, her red radish earrings swinging back and forth, a small innocent smile playing across her lips.

She shifted her leg and that was in his lap slightly and leaned over taking her sandal off. She adjusted her leg again, this time pressing her foot gently against the seam of George's zipper. George gulped feeling the heat rise again along the back of his neck.

"Uh, Luna, I'm not complaining but maybe you should watch where you put…" his voice cut off as she wiggled her toes around, an innocent look still plastered on her angelic face.

George growled gently and grabbed her ankle holding her foot still, and then spread apart his legs on either side of her own. He tugged gently on her ankle pulling her closer to him then took a hold of her other leg, tugging her sandal off and puller both her legs up and over across his thighs, her skirt hiking up just enough that he could now see the knickers she had on. He arched an eyebrow at their design.

"Pygmy Puffs?" Her white cotton knickers were dotted with colorful pygmy puffs and he chuckled slightly. Luna smiled and scooted closer, her dress riding up to her hips as she spread her legs a little wider as they were draped over his legs that she sat between. She leaned back on her arms and tilted her head looking to George.

"I thought they were cute. Don't you?" Her voice filled his ears like music, soft and airy it seemed to float around him.

He nodded placing his hands along her thighs and ran his thumb in small circles watching her for any reaction or indication that he should stop.

Instead of a protest Luna moaned softly and tilted her head back her eyes looking to the ceiling. Taking this as an invitation George danced his fingers along her thighs slowly inching his way up to the cotton pygmy puff barrier that was blocking what he really wanted to see and feel.

"They are rather cute." George agreed gently running a finger over her knickers, her moistness causing a small enticing stain along the thin patch of fabric between her legs. Luna moaned again and bucked her hips against his finger.

Grinning like a fool George pushed the cotton to the side, marveling in the soft golden curls that rested above her glistening slit. He took his finger and ran it along the same route as before, however this time there was no cotton in the way and Luna's hips bucked again, more violently. Luna fell back, her arms no longer supporting her weight and spread her legs farther to allow George better access.

George slowly slipped a finger inside her warm moist center and marveled at the tight feel. Luna's muscles spasmed around his finger trying to suck him further into her on their own muscular accord. George was loathed to admit it to anyone but despite his obviously dashing good looks he hadn't gotten very far with the opposite sex. It was all 'above the clothes' with his girlfriends and while he knew the general idea seeing it all up close and personal was an experience he wanted to remember and then have again and again and again.

George slowly moved his finger in and out of her, trying to be gentle, just marveling in the feeling and the small musical mewing sounds that were escaping from Luna's parted lips. She would arch her back, mew, and then grind into his finger. It was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced on his life. Continuing his finger exploration inside of her he brought his other hand out and ran it along her slick top slit feeling for the bud he knew was there. The moment his finger made contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves Luna let out a husky moan calling his name.

"Uhh, George, Merlin! There…oh." George ran his finger up and down along her, while the other finger pumped in and out slowly, loving her hips buck every time his finger dragged against her sensitive clit. "More, George, please."

Happy to oblige to the sexy and polite little witch below him he pushed another finger inside her tight opening and smiled at her gasping and bucking. Realizing that she was most likely ready for release he used his thumb on his other hand to draw slow lazy circles around her clit, slowly gaining speed and pressure as her cries and gasps became more frequent.

"Mmm George!" George marveled as Luna's muscles clamped around his two fingers almost to the point of pain, his thumb circling urgently around her clit, her entire body trembling with orgasm as she called out his name over and over again.

When her walls unclenched he slowly removed his two fingers and did a few final gentle strokes against her clit causing her to shutter slightly as she came down from her tidal wave of a release, allowing her knickers to fall back in place as well.

George watched Luna as her erratic breathing became more controlled and slowed then she finally sat up, her brow damp and her golden hair messily falling over her shoulders.

"That was brilliant Luna."

She smiled and brought her legs off from his and got onto her hands and knees and crawled toward him placing a delicate kiss against his lips. He kissed her back gently, breathing in her fresh soapy smell mixed with the scent of her release.

"George, where are you? You should be greeting the customers as they walk in!" The front door slammed closed as Fred's voice boomed across the shop. Luna and George quickly separated and stood as Fred saw them down the isle.

"And just what are you two doing?" Fred laughed as George's face turned bright red and he shook his head begging Fred to be quiet from behind Luna.

"I got tangled in a toy of yours…George was just giving me some assistance" Luna's soft voice echoed down the isle to Fred who didn't buy it for a moment.

Luna flashed Fred a quick smile then turned to George. "Thanks again George." Leaning in closer she whispered. "For everything."

Luna turned, waving her delicate fingers over her shoulder to George then walked passed a grinning Fred and out the door while George stood there, flushed faced, mouth gaping open like a fish, thoroughly confused by this afternoons events but pleased that he now had enough wanking material to last him a lifetime.

"Maybe we should go back to school next year, eh George?" Fred shook his head and laughed at the dumbfounded and guilty expression that crossed his brother's face and walked back towards the counter to greet any customers that may arrive before the end of business.


End file.
